De quoi as tu peur, Rémus?
by Lalya
Summary: La bataille finale est proche. Tonks est morte. Pourtant, Rémus aime à nouveau...un amour impossible? Et de quoi a-t-il peur? Slash, homophobes passez votre chemin


Comment un simple regard pouvait-il autant faire changer les choses ? Comment en un simple regard pouvait-on perdre son cœur ? Comment pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un du même sexe que soi ? Comment pouvait-on aimer à nouveau après la perte de son premier amour ?

Toutes ces questions, Rémus les tournaient et les retournaient dans sa tête. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cette guerre ne finissait pas. Tout le monde y perdait des plumes mais il était impossible d'abandonner. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait vraiment en finir et envoyait de plus en plus souvent ses Mangemorts blesser, tuer, décimer les Moldus ou les Sangs-Mêlés. Il ne se préoccupait même plus de savoir qui avait du sang pur dans les veines. L'ordre avait été donné à tous les Mangemorts de tuer qui que ce soit qui s'opposerait au règne du Lord. Les batailles étaient de plus en plus dures. Les Mangemorts étaient sans pitié. Au tout début, les membres de l'Ordre essayaient de faire surtout des prisonniers et de se défendre contre les sorts mortels… mais, force avait été d'utiliser des Sorts Impardonnables… Chaque jour apportait son lot de souffrance, de nouveaux morts ou blessés…

Rémus soupira. Quel gâchis… Chaque jour, il les croisait. Les jeunes. Harry, Ron et Hermione. L'innocence avait quitté leurs regards, les transformant en meurtriers… Pourtant, pourtant, ils ne perdaient pas espoir et parfois, un éclat de rire les secouait quand ils se retrouvaient ensemble… L'innocence retrouvée pendant quelques instants… Mais celui qu'il voyait surtout était Fred… Fred. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, les questions retraversaient son esprit… pour disparaître dès qu'il le voyait.

Rémus avait changé. La perte de Tonks l'avait profondément touché. Il avait cru ne plus jamais pouvoir aimer… mais il s'était trompé. Il aimait à nouveau…il n'en avait pas le droit. Trop jeune, trop homme pour lui. Comment avait-il pu l'aimer ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il le connaissait déjà avant pourtant. Et la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Fred était en cinquième année. Oui, il l'avait trouvé exceptionnel, pétillant, plein de vie et de bonne humeur, d'une indéfectible loyauté envers son frère, vif et rempli d'humour mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait éprouvé un quelque sentiment d'amour envers lui. De la tendresse oui. C'était le fils de Molly et d'Arthur Weasley, la famille la plus tolérante qu'il connaisse alors comment ne pas éprouver de tendresse pour leurs enfants… Mais de l'amour ? Il ne pouvait croire son propre cœur. De l'amour ? Qui plus est en ces temps tragiques ? C'était irresponsable de sa part !

Oui, il voyait Fred tous les jours. Mais il voyait George aussi. Alors pourquoi ne pas éprouver d'amour envers George ? Ils étaient pareils après tout. Mais, au fond de son cœur, Rémus savait bien que George et Fred n'étaient pas pareils… Les mêmes mais différents. Et puis, George était avec Angelina. Et Fred travaillait tout le temps avec lui, Rémus. Doués en sortilèges tous les deux, ils formaient une équipe pour remplacer le professeur Flitwick, tué directement par le Lord quelques semaines plus tôt. Leur objectif ? Trouver de nouveaux moyens de défense. Défendre les combattants mais aussi ceux qui ne pouvaient combattre et qui restaient chez eux.

Alors, oui, travailler ensemble les avait rapprochés… Mais de là à s'aimer ? Rémus avait un jour entendu une phrase « le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore ». A l'époque, cette phrase lui paraissait stupide mais maintenant…

Et le pire pour Rémus, c'est qu'il savait que Fred éprouvait la même chose. Ce sourire particulier, cette flamme dans les yeux, cette tendresse dans la voix, ces caresses sur le bras, c'était à lui seul que Fred les destinait. Fred et son insupportable assurance qui lui permettait tout. Fred et son incroyable attention. Ne lui avait-il pas murmuré « j'attendrai » quand, l'autre jour, sa bouche avait laissé traîtreusement échappé un « pas maintenant » gémissant ? Pourquoi Fred était-il aussi patient ? Pourquoi lui-même n'était-il pas capable d'exprimer ses sentiments ? Pourquoi un sentiment d'urgence le tenaillait-il depuis le matin ? Pourquoi se posait-il tant de questions qui pourraient être effacées s'il osait… s'il osait seulement satisfaire le désir qui le tenaillait depuis si longtemps déjà ?

Harry Potter était heureux… presque. Tous les Horcruxes étaient détruits, la bataille finale pourrait enfin avoir lieu. Demain… Il était temps d'en finir. La forteresse impénétrable de Voldemort ne l'était plus. Demain à l'aube, l'attaque aurait lieu. Certains pourraient dire que les Mangemorts allaient être pris en traître mais ce n'était plus l'heure de faire des manières. S'ils n'attaquaient pas demain, Harry n'aurait jamais la force de repousser cette bataille qu'il savait indispensable. Il avait annoncé la nouvelle à tous et avait vu les effets provoqués : les pleurs, l'espoir briller dans les yeux. Il avait vu Ron et Hermione s'isoler, il avait vu leur détresse, la peur de se perdre et il avait vu Ginny et ses yeux brillants de larmes. Alors, il avait su qu'il devait aller la voir…

Rémus Lupin était atterré. Ce sentiment d'urgence qu'il avait eu prenait tout son sens : la bataille finale allait avoir lieu. Seul dans sa chambre, il se tenait la tête dans les mains. Et cette lâcheté qui ne le lâcherait pas. Il ne pourrait jamais lui avouer…

De quoi as-tu peur, Rémus ?

Rémus releva la tête. En face de lui se tenait celui à qui il tenait le plus sur cette terre. Sa voix grave, son regard chaud et rassurant, son sourire attendrissant. Fred se rapprocha de celui qui était désormais plus qu'un ami et l'embrassa doucement. De tendre et doux, le baiser se fit passionné quand Rémus y prit part. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, il savait juste que s'il détachait ses lèvres, il allait se perdre, se noyer, être seul… Les souffles se firent plus courts, les respirations plus rauques, le désir plus pressant… Les mains entrèrent en action sur les corps, les lèvres remplacèrent les mains, les deux hommes s'emportaient mutuellement dans un tourbillon de sensations toujours plus fortes. Et quand leur amour atteignît son paroxysme, ils crièrent le prénom de l'autre dans un souffle languissant. Aucun des deux ne dormit cette nuit-là, préférant savourer la présence de l'autre en étant simplement installé dans ses bras. Et quand le signal fut donné, quand tous surent qu'il fallait partir pour la bataille, pas un mot ne fut échangé. Un baiser, une pression de mains et un sourire triste, conscients du devoir à faire mais effrayés par l'enjeu de celui-ci…

La bataille fut affreuse, dure, horrible. La dernière bataille. Ils l'avaient gagné. A quel prix ? Rogue, Malefoy, Lavande, Luna et Neville tués ensembles et tant d'autres… Mais quand ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans la « salle du trône » pour assister à la fin du Lord, il ne l'avait pas vu… Trop de monde… Alors, pourquoi ce sentiment d'urgence l'avait-il saisi à nouveau ? Quand du coin de l'œil, Rémus avait vu le Lord s'effondrer et Harry disparaître sous les bras de Ron et d'Hermione, hurlants de joie, il s'était précipité. L'urgence se transformant en panique, il avait hurlé partout son nom « Fred ! ». Dans les couloirs jonchés de cadavres, il n'avait rien trouvé, dans les salles couvertes de sang, il n'avait rien trouvé… Mais ce sentiment ne le quittait pas. Alors, il était revenu dans la salle et avait entendu sa voix. Un cri. Horrible. La panique transformée en peur : « George »

Et ce qu'il avait vu lui avait déchiré le cœur. Fred, son Fred, secoué de sanglots sur le corps inconscient de son frère jumeau… George, tailladé de partout par divers sorts… une jambe en moins et des yeux au beurre noir. Malgré leur répugnance pour les Moldus, les Mangemorts avaient su utiliser leurs méthodes pour se battre. Pourtant, l'espoir était revenu dans son cœur. George avait bougé. Et Fred avait hurlé. A nouveau. De joie. Son frère n'était pas mort et sa vie reprenait. Rémus sourit et s'éloigna, laissant la famille Weasley…

Trois jours étaient passés. Trois jours immensément durs. Tous les enterrements avaient eu lieu sous un soleil débordant de vie qui inclinait à se laisser aller à la joie. Mais Rémus ne se laissait pas aller. Il n'avait pas revu Fred. Pas le temps mais l'autre n'était pas venu le voir non plus. Peut-être avait-il oublié leur moment ? Peut-être avait-il, pendant ce moment, voulu oublier l'horreur de la guerre.

Ils étaient tous réunis au Terrier en ce jour. Un repas de famille. Tous ceux qui suivaient l'Ordre depuis le début et qui n'étaient pas morts étaient présents. Mais le fait de voir Fred rire l'étouffait. Lui se mourrait depuis le matin de la dernière bataille de ne pas avoir de nouvelles et l'autre resplendissait de vie.

Alors, il était allé au fond du jardin, sous le grand chêne qui recouvrait en partie la petite mare. Il s'était assis et avait respiré à fond. La vie ne recommençait-elle pas ?, pensa-t-il amèrement. Fred était heureux avec son frère jumeau, il ne voulait pas s'imposer dans sa vie.

Il entendit trop tard le bruit de pas, perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées. Mais il entendit clairement « De quoi as-tu peur Rémus ? » et il sentit avec une précision remarquable les lèvres qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes, la langue qui allait à la rencontre de la sienne, les corps qui se touchaient, les mains qui se frôlaient, les oiseaux qui chantaient, la douceur de l'herbe sur sa peau nue, le souffle de l'air dans ses cheveux, ses jambes qui se serraient contre lui, cette sensation d'être à sa place, le « je t'aime » muet dans les yeux de l'autre quand ils atteignirent le plaisir intense…

Rémus était plus vivant que jamais, grâce à Fred, avec Fred.


End file.
